


Troublemaker

by hopesbarnes



Series: Troublemaker [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, References to Alcohol, References to Drugs, Stark!Reader, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, reader is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesbarnes/pseuds/hopesbarnes
Summary: Y/N Stark was a troublemaker. She was always getting in trouble, and getting arrested is just another thing for her dad and boyfriend to lecture her about.





	Troublemaker

“We called your father and he will be here to pick you up soon. Miss, you should be lucky you are a Stark and that he arranged for the charges to be dropped.” The cop who seemed to be 100 years old lectured to me. “I would rather that than deal with my family,” I muttered under my breath. I did not want to explain to my dad and the other Avengers why I was caught driving under the influence and charged with possession.

Another hour passed before Happy showed up to get me. Great, he couldn’t even be bothered to pick me up from jail. “Really kid?” Happy said with a sigh. “He’s pissed you know?” “Yeah, I know” I get into the car and we start to drive home and part of me is considering jumping out of the car instead. “Who’s at the compound?” You were praying that A) Pepper was there too and B) Steve wasn’t there. “Tony, Pepper, Steve and Natasha.” Shit.

We pulled into the driveway and got out and you took a few breaths before entering the building. I made it three steps before the yelling began. “Y/N Y/M/N (middle name) STARK. What the actual fuck did you think you were doing?” Middle name, dammit he was mad. “Clearly I wasn’t thinking dad I was drunk and high.” He pointed a finger at you and closed his mouth unable to come up with a smart response to that. “Go into the living room, we need to discuss this.” I huffed and did as I was told, no reason to make things worse than they needed to be.

In the living room sat everyone, with looks of concern on their faces. Dad looked at me, “sit, explain.” I sat down and began the story. “It’s Friday, well it was Friday a few hours ago, so I headed to the hot party of the weekend. I told you I was going out.” I started. “Yeah, I knew you were ‘going out’ but I didn’t think getting arrested was on the itinerary.” “Tony,” Pepper said, in a tone that seemed to say ‘please stay calm’. I ignored his response and continued. “It was a bring your own weed kind of party, so I did. When I got there a bunch of my friends and I started to smoke it.” Steve interjected here, “Y/N, you know that drugs aren’t good for you, why would you have them.” “Because they’re fun and not everyone wants to be perfect like you all the time.” It came out harsher than I meant and I could see the hurt on his face. But I continued anyway.

“After that, we decided to play truth or dare or shot. You know, the game where if you turn down truth or dare-” “You take a shot. I know the game, Jesus Y/N you’re 17,” Dad finished the sentence for me. “Yeah, well I turned down a few so I took a few shots. After some time the party died down so I decided to head out. It had been a few hours so I figured I wasn’t drunk anymore and would be fine.” “God, why the hell did you drive. You could have called me.” “Well dad, because I knew you would act like this,” I said flippantly. “Then you could have at least called me,” Natasha said, “I would have just brought you here. No lecture.” Dad then said, “What I don’t get is when they said you were speeding, you weren’t headed towards here.” Now probably isn’t the time to tell dad that I was headed towards my boyfriends, right? “That’s because I wasn’t.” “Then where the hell were you going?” He asked in a stressed voice. Before I could answer, Peter, busted through the doors and entered the room.

“YOU WERE ARRESTED?” he asked concerned. “Yeah..” Honestly, I was more worried that I let Peter down than my dad with this information. “You said you were headed on over, and next I hear from Flash, Flash of all people, that you were ARRESTED.” Either Peter didn’t see that there were other people in the room, or he was too caught up to remember. “Why were you headed to Spiderboys at 2 am?” Dad asked. Shit Shit Shit. “Because we’re dating?” Peter said as more of a question before his eyes went wide as if he was just now remembering that dad didn’t know. Everyone in the room looked shocked. “You are WHAT now?” Dad said. I think this might have actually broken him.

There was one solid moment of silence amongst everyone. Then dad spoke, “Peter, what was the one rule when I gave you the suit.” “Don’t get involved with Y/N,” Peter said quietly. “And what did you just say you did.” “Got involved with Y/N.” Dad huffed, “Is he the reason you’re getting drunk and high and driving like that?” Of course, he would think that. But before I could tell him that Peter was the exact opposite reason he had summoned part of the suit.

The arm part flew onto dad and he started to fire it up. “OH GOD, Tony please don’t,” Pepper yelled. It shot out and barely missed Peter’s foot. Peter jumped and hoisted himself on the ceiling. “Tony I really don’t think that this is the best way to solve this,” Natasha pointed out. Dad shot again towards the ceiling and Peter jumped down avoiding the blast. “DAD, Peter is not the reason I got arrested, he’s been helping me. Please don’t hurt him.” Dad kept shooting at Peter, and Peter kept dodging until the blast hit his arm. He went to blast him again but Steve tackled him and dragged him outside. 

You followed Steve and your dad outside while everyone else stayed inside. “God dad and you wonder why I keep getting in trouble!” you yelled at him. “Probably because of that kid!” he yelled back. You were furious at him now. “No, not because of Peter! Peter is the one good thing in my life! He doesn’t expect me to be perfect, he helps me study when I get a bad grade instead of getting upset, and he pays attention to me!” You were crying now. “I pay attention to you,” your dad said in a small voice. 

You shook your head, “no dad, you don’t. You didn’t know I had a boyfriend, and you don’t know anything about me. You expect me to be a Stark 24/7 but all I want is to be a teenager!” you sigh. “Maybe if I had family who actually was around for me, and didn’t want me to be a pliable doll all the time I wouldn’t be the troublemaker.” 

This was not how you imagined today would go. 


End file.
